Gas leakage has always been an extremely dangerous and fatal problem to those people using gas as a fuel, and the leakage in the pipe line connecting a gas adjustor and a gas burner is often neglected by people. Moreover leakage often takes place without notice at the connection of a gas regulator and the valve of a gas reservoir as a result of loosely tightening of the same. Such leakage can surely result in a disaster.
In view of the serious problem, the inventor has devoted himself to the work of designing a gas regulator equipped with a leakage-detecting device which can effectively solve the problem.